Hogmanay Kisses
by inklovealways
Summary: Kurt can't help thinking about what happened with Blaine at Rachel's Hogmanay party last year, and all too soon reality catches up with him with a pink sequinned mobile in hand. Klaine, Anderberry siblings, brief Finchel, hinted Niff, AU. Enjoy!


**AN - I was feeling in a New Year's kind of mood and well this happened...I really hope you like it! Klisses x**

* * *

><p><strong>Hogmanay Kisses<strong>

Kurt didn't know exactly what triggered the memories.

Maybe it was the feeling of complete isolation in a bar full of semi drunk partying couples with friends waiting and ready to welcome in the New Year. Maybe it was the amber and honey swirls that decorated the glass of wine he was nursing. Maybe it was the flying, dark curls of the dancing girl grinding suggestively to the beat of the music.

Mostly it was because he was alone with no one to kiss at midnight and he was feeling sorry for himself. Why he thought that thinking about his best frenemy's little brother was going to help that, was unclear to his drink addled mind. But the dark lips and blazing eyes found him. And he sank into it gladly.

* * *

><p>"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"<p>

Everyone yelled and grabbed the nearest person to them, kissing them noisily. The person nearest to him was an extremely drunk Quinn and Kurt hastily avoided her pressing kisses by turning her in the direction of Puck who had tripped over a rolling beer bottle and sat laughing on his ass on the floor.

The music was blaring, for once it wasn't of Rachel's impromptu performances that had happened far too frequently tonight. That was because her tongue was currently down his brother's throat. Great, that meant more weeks of pining and crying over their breakup, because of course it wasn't going to work out because of the distance. They both needed to wake up and realise that they were always going to love each other and that every time Rachel came home and they ended up spending every moment together wasn't a coincidence. But that was just Kurt being silly as usual.

Rachel's basement was stuffy and overcrowded, heaving with people Kurt didn't even recognise, not that he was complaining about the influx of extremely pretty guys, but how did Rachel know them again? Were they from their college classes? No, all of their friends from NAYDA had either stayed on campus or had headed home for the holidays. Rachel and himself had come back to Lima. They were in their last year of college, coming back home had seemed like the easiest way to relieve some of the stress that was pressing down on them. Rachel's dad's were happy to oblige them the use of their basement as long as nothing was broken, and failing that, the damage was paid for. So who were these people again? All of the old Glee Club were dancing around drunkenly but who...He couldn't even...

Jeez, how much had he had to drink? "You're back in town only for another three days, you owe it to yourself to get wasted!" At the time, Puck's words had sounded extremely logical, now he felt like finding the nearest plant pot and throwing up his spleen.

'Dignity Kurt. Find a bathroom at least.' he told himself and began to push past people, very nearly landing headfirst in Lauren Zizes's lap due to a blond headed boy's thrashing feet as his dark headed boyfriend sucked at his neck.

At least someone was having fun, Kurt thought bitterly, dark thoughts of his last boyfriend swirling in his mind, hot breaths and panting filled his ears and his tight pants constricting even more than normal. Then the slamming of doors and Rachel's tears dripping silently onto his shirt as she doused his cuts carefully.

Yep, he was going to vomit. But Kurt was free and breathing in the cool, fresh air of the Berry household. Stumbling and falling more times than he cared to admit, he found the bathroom (still with the gold star toilet seat). And then he was dry heaving.

Then nothing as he blacked out.

He was moving. But his legs weren't beneath him. He felt firm arms wrapped around his waist and in the crook of his legs, obviously someone was carrying him. That someone also incidentally smelled amazing; clean and musky at the same time, dangerous and comforting with a hint of something he just couldn't place. A smell that was littered in his twenty two years worth of memories. The lights were off, he couldn't make out anything apart from a sharp jawline. But who...

"You've gotten heavier...it's probably because you've grown like five inches since the last time I saw you, and the muscle on you...jeez...it's hot." An extremely male voice drifted down to him as he was placed softly on a bed. Kurt blinked and tried to clear the fog that was covering his vision.

"Who...uhh...who are you?" Kurt cleared his throat noisily, wincing in embarrassment at the cracking of his voice, he needed a drink.

A bottle of water found it's way into his fumbling hands, "I keep a supply of these baby's for when I get back from one of David's night's out, trust me you need a ton of water just to get the shots out of your system." The voice was rambling, Kurt could tell from the way he was tripping up over certain words.

He realised that he was in a stranger's room with a guy whom he didn't know and suddenly he felt very vulnerable, and curled into himself defensively. "Who are you?" He repeated.

"Oh, shoot, yeah I haven't put the lights on. Can you really not remember me?"

The room flooded with light, Kurt shielded his eyes against the painful brightness. But he looked up at the hurt tone to the boy's voice. Oh God. Was that? No. It couldn't be...

"Blaine?"

The look of pure relief that flooded onto Blaine's face made Kurt's chest hurt for some reason that he was too hungover to think about just now. Before him Rachel's younger brother stood, wayward dark curls sticking up in every direction and a bright smile on his face.

He was taller, broader and dare Kurt think it, extremely fucking hot. When had that happened? Just his hands alone, long tanned fingers with tough calluses, God just think about what they would feel like wrapped around-

KURT! Obviously he was so far gone that his filter ceased to exist, and now he couldn't get the image of Blaine pressing against him, moaning beneath him as Kurt licked all the way down that gorgeous taught body.

He was having trouble staying up straight and felt his body swaying slightly.

"Hey, Kurt? Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine sat down on the bed and placed a steading hand on his shoulder, and now Kurt was having trouble breathing, he was so close, so delectably close that he could see the damp curls at the back of his neck from dancing with his friends - because of course they were Blaine's friends downstairs, it was Rachel and Blaine's party - and the worry that bore down at him from those golden flecked eyes. He just wanted to..

But this was Rachel's baby brother. The same baby brother that had teased Rachel mercilessly for her crying through 'The Sound of Music' and stolen Kurt's scarves when he wasn't looking and hidden them around the Berry household. The baby brother that Kurt had gritted his teeth and put up with during Blaine's fourteen year old crushing period. He was four years younger than himself. He was off limits.

And if that didn't make Kurt shiver with want, he didn't know what would.

He realised that he was staring at Blaine, jaw slack and eye's thick with lust, and hadn't answered his questions. "Umm...yeah, I just uhh, I need to get back downstairs." His throat was dry and the words came out croakily, and a lot more hostile than intended.

If Blaine noticed, he didn't comment, merely wrapped a hand around the one Kurt was holding the bottle of water in and unscrewed the lid, nudging it against Kurt's lips. "You're still as stubborn as you were before you left, you never let anyone help you. Let me help you Kurt. I can take away your pain."

Did Blaine know what he was doing to him? Did he know the effect that his silk voice had on his hazy mind? Kurt had to get out, escape, before he did something that a certain pocket sized diva would kill him for later.

It was for Blaine's own good that Kurt pushed roughly against his chest and leaped off of his bed. In the process the bottle of water flew out of their hands and spilt itself all over the front of Blaine's deep purple shirt. Frustration crossed over Blaine's features before he just sighed and stripped the t-shirt off.

Fuck. Now why had he gone and done that? Every inch of Blaine's exposed tanned flesh sent blood rushing downwards and before Kurt even realised what was happening, he was smashing his lips against Blaine's.

Blaine gasped in surprise and thrust forwards into him almost as if unable not too. but he didn't stop kissing him. In fact the tongue that was pressing firmly at Kurt's lips trying to seek entrance, pointed exactly in the opposite direction of stoping.

Every nerve was on fire, a burning heat surging through Kurt's body. Blaine tasted like nothing Kurt had ever had the delight of tasting before, mixed with what could only be Blaine himself was the hint of dark chocolate and peppermint - Tina and her crazy baking - and Kurt sunk into it, willing it to memory. Blaine's hand found the back of his neck and he brought them closer together while Kurt's hands tangled in his hair.

No one in Kurt's pitifully small list of kisses had every felt nearly half as good as Blaine did. It wrapped around him, making him feel warm inside but still managed to make him light headed with arousal. He felt like he was floating on stars. And the noises that he was making didn't even bring him embarrassment because Blaine was making them right back at him.

It was perfect. This was what his first kiss should have been like, with someone like Blaine. Not some guy Rachel had -

Rachel.

He was kissing Rachel's little brother.

No. No. No.

He wrenched himself away from Blaine's embrace and winced at the whine that escaped Blaine's lips. Dark eye's gazed into his and Blaine reached down to intertwine their fingers together.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that? Every since you came over in those ridiculous silver pants, demanding that Rachel came to the ballet with you. Something just clicked inside me and I knew that I wanted you. Incidentally that was the day I figured out I was gay." Blaine laughed softly and leaned his forehead against Kurt's.

Something caught in Kurt's throat at the tenderness in Blaine's voice, "That was five years ago Blaine. You were thirteen, I was seventeen. You can't possibly have wanted to kiss me since then." Kurt pulled his hands away and made to walk towards the door, feeling disgusted in himself at taking advantage of Blaine.

A hand spun him around and pinned him against Blaine's closed bedroom door, "I've wanted so since forever Kurt. Every time I see some guy in tight pants I think of you. Every time someone smiles and they get that little crinkle under their eyes, I think of you. I want you Kurt. You are beautiful and smart and wonderful. And. I. Want. You." Blaine punctuated his last point with kisses along Kurt's jawline.

This was too much, Kurt couldn't handle what he was hearing, Blaine had to be drunk or he wouldn't be saying things like this, "Blaine this is wrong. You're four years younger than me. You're Rachel's little brother. I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry. It was wrong."

Kurt knew what he was saying was right, it was just the drink, all of this had been some drunken mistake. And once Blaine sobered up he would see it too.

But then why was he looking like he had been punched in the gut? He looked like a goddamn forlorn puppy.

"You didn't like it. You, you regret it. I was terrible." Blaine mumbled and stepped away from him, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

Shit, no that wasn't what Kurt wanted. This was his fault, Blaine shouldn't be feeling like this. "Blaine, Blaine? Hey, listen to me. You did nothing wrong, I shouldn't have kissed you because you are so totally off limits to me. I loved it, and that's why we have to stop, because there's no telling what I'll do to you if we don't. And trust me you'd regret it in the morning. I'm your big sister's dumb friend. You can do so much better."

He looked into Blaine's big eyes and saw the hurt change into something Kurt didn't want to put a name too. Leaning forward, he kissed the top of Blaine's head and turned the door handle behind his back.

"No, Kurt, wait, where are you going? You can't just leave. Not after that." Blaine pleaded with him but Kurt didn't want to hear it. The familiar ache in his chest was starting and he couldn't have that. He couldn't let himself feel for Blaine. It just wasn't possible.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I have to. Please just forget this, forget me." And before the tears that were in his eyes spilled over, he rushed from the room, ignoring the broken noise he left behind him.

* * *

><p>Now what had that done to help? Nothing except make his head and his heart hurt even more and make him recognise, not for the first time in his life, that he was an absolute idiot.<p>

He'd been scared and unwilling to let himself be hurt again, because that was inevitably going to happen. And it was Rachel's brother, younger brother, extremely younger brother. He couldn't go there.

And where was he now? A year later and sitting in a bar alone in New York. He hadn't gone home because of course he was too much of a coward to face Blaine. He'd lied to his father about an illness and Rachel was willing to cover for him, she owed him for all the Finn-esque crying episodes.

Downing his drink, he signalled to the pretty waitress to give him another as a cool breeze whipped around his ankles. Another carefree person no doubt, waiting to join their partner to kiss them senseless as the ball dropped. His phone beeped and he took it out of his pocket, sighing, not in the mood to talk to anyone.

THAT WAITRESS IS TOTALLY WONDERING WHETHER TO HIT ON U OR NOT.

It was from Rachel. But she was in Lima, how could she-

TURN AROUND

...

BRIGHT EYES

Kurt snorted at her stupid joke and found himself longing to see her, he turned quickly and nearly fell off of his seat.

Because it wasn't Rachel in one of her fabulously colourful outfits, but the younger Berry, smiling at him shyly and twirling a pink sequinned phone in his fingers.

"When Rachel said you weren't coming home, I kind of bribed her to tell me where you were. It will take me years to live down that duet...never again. I stole her phone as punishment though. And I think my plan's working out rather nicely."

Kurt's brain wouldn't function, Blaine couldn't be standing in front of him, certainly not looking at dishevelled and jet lagged as he did. But he was. And still managing to look gorgeous while he was at it.

"Blaine what are you doing here?" Kurt asked breathlessly, all of the feelings that he'd been denying to himself and pushing down came flooding back and he felt like someone had punched him in the face.

"TWENTY!"

"I can't get you out of my head Kurt." Blaine shouted over the top of the bodies counting down. He leaned in closer so that their faces were inches apart.

"SEVENTEEN!"

"This last year has been so hard. Knowing that you liked me and having no way of being with you."

People were yelling in excitement around them, streamers and flags waving.

"FOURTEEN!"

"Because I knew you would just tell me that it's wrong."

"TWELVE!"

Tears were flowing down Kurt's cheeks as Blaine grabbed his hands, "But it's not wrong Kurt, I like you and I know you like me."

"TEN!"

"Rachel knows, I think Rachel's always known. She doesn't care, in fact she's hoping I can get you out of your 'funk'." Blaine air quoted and chuckled, a sound so cute Kurt thought he might burst.

"EIGHT!"

"Blaine-" but he pressed a finger to Kurt's lips and smiled, "I've missed you. And I don't care if you think I'm too young or you're too old."

"FIVE!"

"Because I'm not finishing this year without knowing that I did everything I could to make you see reason."

"THREE!"

"Because I really like you Kurt."

"TWO!"

"And I'm going to kiss you."

"ONE!"

Kurt's mind had been racing for the last twenty seconds, focusing solely on Blaine's words but at the same time freaking out about what he was saying. Was he right? Did Rachel really give them her blessing? Could this work? Blaine had flied halfway across the country just to tell him this. If Kurt didn't give it a shot then he was being as big of an idiot as he scolded Rachel for being.

Blaine was right. About everything. Apart from one thing. It wasn't Blaine who kissed Kurt when the ball dropped.

Kurt launched himself at Blaine, tackling them to the floor and pressed their lips together.

The kiss felt like magic and fireworks went off around the country around them. It also felt like hope and promises of what was to come.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

* * *

><p>Happy New Year everyone!<p> 


End file.
